


the trouble with the CMC

by riicky83



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthropomorphic Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), F/M, Human, Human/Pony relationship, Multi, Reverse Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, implied underage spanking, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riicky83/pseuds/riicky83
Summary: Just your typical human in an anthro pony world.However, after a few months, this human has caught the eyes of three fillies and with them coming into heat, they hatch a plan to spend some quality lone time with him.
Relationships: Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)/Original Male Character(s), Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)/ Original Male Character(s), Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	the trouble with the CMC

I’ve been living here in Equestria for several months now. I was randomly taken from my world before finding myself in a world of colourful anthropomorphic ponies.

I was lucky enough to encounter a friendly group of six mares, two unicorns named Twilight Sparkle and Rarity, two pegasus named Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy and two regular ponies named Pinkie Pie and Applejack. I thought I was lucky before to have these mares as my friends but after a few days of hanging out with them. Before I knew it, I had what they referred to as a herd. You could imagine my surprise when they finished introducing me to the two princesses and they dragged me to a chamber that they were allowed to use.

There I was sitting at the end of a rather impressive looking royal four-post bed when the girls started dancing sexily to some music before slowly removing their clothes. Once nude, they slowly made their way over to me and started to remove my clothes. Next thing I knew, I was in the middle of screwing one mare, eating out another one whilst fingering two of them as the last two rubbed themselves off on my legs. Had it not been for a spell or two that Twilight cast, I might’ve passed out for either lack of energy or loss of fluids. 

Twilight Made sure I stayed hard and full of cum whilst giving me plenty of energy and fluids so I didn’t sweat myself into a coma. She mentioned something about temporally giving me the stamina and libido of a stallion.

So that’s how I ended up with six beautiful and sexy mares as my special someponies.

But I did have a sneaky suspicion that there were another group of ponies that had a crush on me. The Cutie Mark Crusaders.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, or CMC for short, were a trio of fillies that were also close friends with each other. They go around doing various things to try and find out what Cutie marks they’ll have. Two of them just so happen to be the younger sisters of two of my marefriends. Sweetie Belle is the younger sister of Rarity whilst Applebloom is Applejack’s younger sister. Scootaloo doesn’t have a sister but she idolises Rainbow and they often treat each other like sisters.

Whenever I saw them, they’d flock to me almost like butterflies being drawn to a beautiful flower so they can rest and feed. The CMC would often ask me various questions about my world or about me, if they didn’t, they hugged me or even jumped onto me and clung on, almost like how a young girl would play with her older brother. That was how I saw it to start with anyway. That’s how the girls saw the CMC’s antics as well. It wasn’t until a few days ago that I noticed a change in the girls.

At most, the changes were them being a little more clingy than usual. Their hugs felt a little more Intimate for a better lack of terms as it felt like they were hugging me whilst trying to rub themselves against me or even rub themselves against my groin. Their kisses changed from simple butterfly kisses on my cheeks to the occasional attempts to steal a kiss on my lips and I think Sweetie Belle kissed my crotch one time as the other two jumped on me.

I’ve tried to tell their sisters but they simply shrugged it off as a simple “they're just being friendly as they see you as their friendly brother/uncle figure”.

The next time I saw them was when I was working on Sweet Apple Acres, the farm where Applejack and Applebloom both live and work at.

It was a hot day and I had just removed my shirt to help cool myself. Now I’m in no way built like Big Mac, the girls older brother but I did have a somewhat decent body to look at. No muscles but at least my body is slim with no signs of fat anywhere. I was doing a bit of soil tilling near the barn so we could get to planting some vegetables when I heard my name being called out.

“Damian!, over here”.

I looked over to the barn and saw the CMC’s over there waving and calling out to me. I could see Applebloom had a tray in her hands and on the tray was a pitcher of juice and a couple of glasses on it that were already filled up. It was a hot day and I could do with something to cool myself down and rehydrate myself so I walked over to them.

Sweetie Belle took one of the glasses and handed it to me before hugging me from my left side as Scootaloo hugged me from the right side. Sweetie Belle was looking up at me as I drank whilst Scootaloo seemed to be fixated on my stomach and abdomen. The girls all watched me with interest as I drank and it wasn’t until I was halfway through my glass when something felt off, my body started feeling sluggish as my knees felt weak. Before I knew it, My eyes closed as my body slumped over.

My head was pounding slightly as I regained consciousness. Did I get too much sun and passed out?. That was my first thought as I tried to move before realising that I couldn’t get up. As I opened my eyes, I saw that my hands and ankles had been tied to a chair. Looking up, I could see the girls standing in front of me. Their eyes wide open as they were suppressing a few giggles, I could see that they were slightly blushing as they looked at me. I tried to speak but my voice wouldn’t come out.

“Oh, just a little spell I picked up whilst watching Twilight” Sweetie Belle said, “well spying on Twilight”. She kinda rolled her eyes as The other two looked at her. “Wouldn’t want our fun to end too soon now would we?”.

The girls stood in front of me and to my surprise, they started undressing. They slowly peeled off their clothes as more and more of their colourful skin came into view. As they undressed, I could make out their underwear, all of them except Scootaloo had a training bra on, their panties and their bras looked like they were made by Sweetie Belle’s older sister, Rarity.

Scootaloo looked at the other two before looking at me, her breasts had barely even started to grow hence the lack of a training bra but she did what she could to make herself look sexy as she tried to cup her breasts whilst the other two started removing their bras.

With their bras gone, Sweetie’s horn started to glow as I felt my pants getting tighter before she used her magic to part my legs some more. With my legs now opened wide, they dropped to their knees between my legs, Sweetie Belle in the middle, Applebloom to her right and Scootaloo to her left.

I felt their hands roaming over my thighs and especially on my groin before they started to fumble with my zipper. It didn’t take them long to open my pants and to pull my penis from my boxers. The girls didn’t moan about it still being flaccid as they started worshipping it, I felt Sweetie’s hand around the base of my cock as they started kissing and licking my member and from what I can tell, the other two were using their hands to fondle my balls. It didn’t take them long to make me stand to attention before they started taking it in turns to suck me off. It was clear how inexperienced they were but their eagerness was more than clearly making up for it. As Sweetie Belle attempted to deep throat me, I felt myself at the end of my limit. Her cheeks bloated out as I came into her mouth, she pulled back coughing as my cock fired off more of its load as I covered their faces and breasts with my hot jizz. The girls looked at each other before they started licking the cum off each other, each one taking a turn to slowly jack my cock off so it stayed hard. Once they had cleaned each other, Sweetie’s horn glowed and I felt my butt leaving the chair. The other two quickly pulled my pants down to my ankles before I felt my bare bottom touching the chair. The girls all stood up before pulling down their panties. I could see slight traces of pubes growing on them but other than that they were essentially bald down there.

Sweetie Belle walked forwards as she climbed onto my lap, slowly she lowered herself until I felt her pussy on the tip of my dick. She carried on lowering her hips as I felt her snatch slowly enveloping my member in it’s hot and moist depths. Without skipping a beat, she then started to thrust her hips as she wrapped her arms around my neck. As Sweetie Belle started kissing me, I could see the other had started touching themselves. Sweetie Belle was now rocking her hips wildly and since I was still sensitive from my first orgasm, I couldn’t help myself as I came with Sweetie Belle.

The other two were getting excited as they started shouting “Me next, me next”. This came to a sudden halt as the barn doors opened rather quickly, in the doorway were Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow. All three of them were looking at the girls with disappointment.

I felt the rope loosening as Rarity used her magic to untie me and lift Sweetie Belle off my lap before levitating her sister over to herself. I could just about hear my marefriends telling the girls that they won’t be sitting down for a week with the spanking they’ll be getting until I heard.

“But Sweetie got to lose her virginity”, Apple Bloom yelled out. 

This caused Applejack’s face to change as she looked at her sister and then me before letting out a sigh. She released her sister's wrist as she said, “to be honest. Ah’d rather ya lost it ta somepony special instead of ta some random pony. Damian, ya don’t mind taking Applebloom’s virginity?. Ah trust you more than any stallion”.

I looked at Applejack and then to Applebloom before sighing, “When you put it that way, how can I refuse?”.

Rainbow then released Scootaloo, “If AJ’s ok with Damian taking her sister then I suppose you can join in but it doesn’t mean you’ll be skipping out on your punishment”.

Looks like all three were in agreement as Rarity let Sweetie Belle down. “Sigh, fine. Damian, make sure you give these three something to remember. But once you’re finished with these three”, she paused to give them a good look. “Then we’ll deal out your punishment. Oh, and for the record, we’ll be watching you three as Damian screws all of that horniness out of you three”.

I looked at the three fillies, “And once I’ve finished fucking you three. I’m also going to be punishing you but for now”, I turned to Applebloom, “bend over so I can take you like the horny filly you are”.

Thanks to the few months I’ve spent making love to my six Marefriends, My stamina and libido have greatly increased, not to Stallion levels yet but it was definitely greater than a human. It had been several hours before I was finally finished with the girls and then we spent the next few minutes or so spanking them until their bottoms were glowing red.

Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow comforted the girls, it seemed like they'd agreed on something as Rarity spoke up.

“Since it does seem like you three have grown up and have started your heat cycles, I suppose it can’t be helped. Whilst you three are still underaged, our laws say nothing about being in a sexual relationship with a human”. She looked at me, “Damian, you don’t technically mind adding these three to your herd?. You know, to keep their needs in check”.

I nodded, “but next time,” I said addressing the fillies, “No tying me up or knocking me out, got it?”. 

The girls nodded before they came over to me and embraced me in a large hug.

Looks like I have nine girls to take care of now.


End file.
